Till death
by XxAmericanWeeabooxX
Summary: soldiers are stranded, completely out numbered. left for dead. Will they survive? YAOI WARNING! T for swaering. no smutt sry


Resistance

"Respond, any GIGN listening please respond"

The com was still dark after he pleads to the static com. He cursed profusely as he still not getting thought to anyone. He a French soldier along with an American soldier got separated by the chemical attack. Barely making it with their lives; this suddenly made the French to figure out a conclusion.

'_**Is all my unit dead, dead from the chemical attack' **_

He just stood there, staring out blankly as he was getting over the shock he was experiencing. The American could tell that the sorrow the French was going through, because he was going through it himself. Sure the two did meet up prior to this war and became close friends. Well close friends from two completely different nation and continent.

A voice from the com snaps both of their attention as the French attempt to answer without haste. But it seems that they lost the voice.

"We've been walking for hours; can we please rest now?"

The French sighed; he too was tired from the walking they were doing. Finding any kind of help is a bit difficult; since they got separated from their units during the chemical attack by the enemy terrorist.

"Alright we can, but only for 10 minute alright Alex. Use that to d-"

"_If there any surviving unit from Delta or the GIGN please respond."_

The American gives the French a look of acknowledgment towards the com, which he immediately answers to.

"Yes, we're still alive an-"

"_We're unable to provide you with any support."_

The French's heart sank so hard that it might have stop for a good second. He could feel that same feeling coming from the American next to me. They froze stiff what it could have been for hours until that same voice on the com came back on.

"_Reading shows large enemy units heading your way, do in any mean necessary to survive. Good luck and God be with you."_

Gun shots were heard zipping pass our heads as the enemy was coming towards them; in mass number of soldier coming to kill them.

"Fuck! Why are they here, what do they want with us?" Alex frantically said as he pulls out a P-99.

The French pull out the same gun as well since it was the only kind of defense they have at the moment. They lost their primary guns from the surprise chemical attack and the separation. He could see that the Russians were wielding a model 1887s; shooting at us from several directions.

"Probably wants to take us in to interrogate us then kill us, or just to kill us. Either way we need to kill them in means of survival." The French said, shooting two Russian soldiers and savaging their weapons. When the turn he saw Alex already killed five that came from the side from me. He too salvages the gun that belongs to the dead.

We continue to fight off the enemy as best as we can until the enemy stop coming, they assuming that the Russian were falling back. About this time we command has hooked up the armory for our use; As well as for equipment and air support.

"They could give us air support but they can't just come here to pick us up and we wouldn't be in this situation. This is so stupid"

"Well at any rate I say we rest now since the enemy has fallen back. I'm all stock up on bullets and what not." The French said, crouching down to sit on a stair case that has several tables around them. Resting at a café shop, this was when the French decides to let out a light sigh.

"I really could go for a nice cold one right now" the American stated as he sat next to the French.

Which let out a smallest hint of blush, but it wasn't noticeable. With or without the gas mask or face mask, the American wouldn't be able to see the blush across the French's face. So he plays it as if it didn't bother him.

"I really could go for a nice tall glass of beer as well."

The American raised an eyebrow, staring at the French. Which cause the French to blush harder, the American was oblivious about the other's feeling and Vice Versa in the American's head.

"I didn't know you start drinking?" the American said jokingly toward his French friend.

The two grew attach to each other before enlisting for the military. Alex knew the entire things that the French had endure, and that was the reason he was able to get into the GIGN. The American has tried to apply when he was living in France with his friend. But of course he didn't have what it take to be in with the GIGN at that time.

The com rang out from the French earpiece as the voice from command came to in the device,

"_We're informing you that suicide bombers and attack dogs outfitted with explosives is heading your way, keep your distance."_

Just as the voice dissipates the French got pinned down by an attack dog. Alex was about to shoot at the dog but saw the explosive that the dog was wearing. The French saw the explosive and was able to snap the dog's neck. Upon the death of the attack dog, the C4 that was strap on to the dog light up, indicating on its possible denotation.

"Shit!" Alex says as he ran to help the French up.

The French just shove the dead body off of him and was helped up by Alex as the find some cover away from the explosion that occur not too long after they began running. Blood litter the area that they use to occupy just a moment ago along with other parts from the dog.

"I think we need more body armor" The French stated as more of the Russian soldiers were coming; as the radio said, some of them are wearing C4 on their torso.

They fought against the suicide bombers for about a good half an hour, constantly escaping the explosion barely with their life. They then got separated by a attack dog that pin Alex down. The French was about to Aid the American but was blinded by a flash grenade. With his sights down he instinctively find for cover. But receive several wounds on this leg and chest. He was incapacitated, using only his P-99 as his only defense in his downed state.

Alex manages to kill the dog before it bit his throat, all while blinded by the flash bang grenade. He then ran for cover as the denotation begins on the dog. After the explosion Alex saw his friend down on the ground while the Russians were shooting at him. He then threw a stun grenade where the Russian were congregating the most. When the grenade explodes Alex took the opportunity to kill the Russians shooting at his friend. He scouts the area to see for any incoming Russians; thankfully they pulled back for the time being. Alex help the French up as he help him to a table, applying the first aid that he has on him to the best of his limited medical knowledge.

"If I do go down, I won't be mad if you have to run, I'll probably would slow you down with my-"

"I'm not leaving you behind for any reason; you're all I got in this war. I'm not letting you go that easily, not without a fight"

Tears began to flow from his eyes as he finish applying the first aid, wiping his eyes as he grab his Scar-L and begins to reload it. He then extends his helping hand to the French which he greatly accepts.

'_**It now or never, and we don't have much time left'**_

"Hey Alex" the French said, trying to build courage to admit to his best friend. "Yeah?" Alex replied as he was looking around for the enemy. They knew that they were completely surrounded and the chances of actually making it home with their friends were beginning to grow dim. "Alex, I lo-"

"_EVEMY CHOPPER IS TRANSPORTING A HEAVILY ARMED ENEMY!"_

They look above to see a chopper come and hover at least 30 feet away from us. They saw someone was coming down from the chopper. Once the two discover that the chopper was dropping off a juggernaut the two immediately begins to open fire. When the juggernaut had touchdown he begins to fire at us.

The American had an idea as he grab the French by his collar and ran towards the area he remember the air support system was placed at.

"_Predictor missile is online."_

"So the American is smarter than what they portray themselves as" The French jokingly say to the American as use the preditor missle to kill the juggernaut,he then put the missile guiding system away.

"Yeah, now let kick some ass"

The Russians begins to appear, but they seem to be wearing armors; possibly armors from a bomb squad.

The two then charges at the soldiers, shooting. As they begins to kill soldiers, suicide bombers, attack dogs and nearly got killed by claymores all over the area. The French sighed in frustration as the two was resupplying on ammo.

"I don't know how long we can hol-"

"_Attack chopper is transporting a heavily armored enemy."_

"_Multiple of enemy is converging to your location."_

"_Attack dogs are reported to be strapped with C4, keep your distance"_

"_Suicide bomber are reported watch your back"_

'_**They're seriously are trying to kill us.'**_

They didn't have much to react as the Russian begins to start shooting, catching Alex by the shoulder blade, caught him really good. The French then drag Alex inside of an abandon building that they run through at times. He could hear the juggernauts coming closer to the house they were hiding.

"Go on" Alex faintly said to the French. "I'll try to by you sometime"

"No I'm not leaving you beh-"

"Just go! I don't want you to-"

"I'M NOT LEAVING YOU BEHIND"

The French yelled, begins to shed tears in front of the American.

"But you can sti-"

"No man gets left behind. Isn't that what your country stands for?"

The French threw a C4 at the entrance of the building and waited till someone came into view, then he detonate the bomb; Killing anything that was near the door.

"Please" Alex pleads as grab the French arm, crying at the reality he was facing. Unable to return home to his family and friend that was waiting for him, going to die in the battlefield like most of his friend he made in the military.

"NO, I'm not leaving you like this Alex. I-"

"But you don't understand, I"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF LIKE THAT. I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LEAVE YOU LIKE THIS!"

The French finally admits to his feeling, breaking down at the time like this, completely surrounded. Alex just stare with complete shock as the French fell to his knee, sobbing. The pain in his heart was too much and Alex begins to shed tears too.

They could hear the heavy steps coming from the juggernauts. Alex was able to shoot the dogs that suddenly rush at them; which the French had to pull him away from the blast. The blast send debris lodged in the French leg. A couple of rusty metals had implanted themselves in his leg. He then crawls towards Alex, how help the French sit up next to him. He then grab a C4 and tucked it underneath his shirt and grabbing the remote for it. The French did the same as the American did.

The American then straddle on the French lap since the French could really move. They entwine their free hands together and look at into each other's eyes; accepting their inescapable death.

"Alex. . ."

"Yeah. . ."

"I-"

He was cut off as Alex captures his lips for a second before pulling away.

"Joseph. . . "

"Yeah. . ."

"I love you too"

The two shed tears that going to be on flowing. Then they go for one last, long passionate kiss. When they finally heard footsteps entering the building and creeping close to them, they detonate the C4 that was on them in the last attempt to kill some of the Russian soldiers in the building. Taking some of them to hell with them.

_Their fate now and forever was in the battlefield. The two spend their afterlife watching over the battlefield, but at least they spend their after life together._

* * *

_If you didn't realize already this is based on Survival on MW3. If you help me with name it would be appriciated. please leave review ~:3_


End file.
